sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wa$$up - Hotter than a Summer
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Hotter than a Summerright|200px *'Artista: Wa$$up Ft. Red Roc *'Single: '''Hotter than a Summer *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Pop Hip-Hop Reggeaton Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 05-Septiembre-2013 *'Agencia: Mafia Records & Sony Music '''Romanización Look at u sunshine Let me take you to the top Her body keeps the fire burn in me Let me say (One life) One life (One love) One love (For the people) Ma people Let’s go now Hotter than a summer (Hey~) modeungeol da itgo (Ho~) tteonaboja Let’s go (Go go go go) mami ganeungoseuro (Alright) Hotter than a summer (Hey~) eodideun sanggwaneobseo (Ho~) neowa hamkkemyeon (Go go go go) I wish you would be mine tonight (Let’s make it love) neol cheoeum bon sungan sarangingeol aratji machi unmyeongcheoreom dagaon geudae moseube haengbogeul neukkyeo neol utge mandeuneun maesungan neukkil su isseo ni mameul I want it all the time Always on my mine pyohyeoneun jal motaedo naemameun hwaksilhae Cuz I’m in love with you beautiful day nunbusin haessare jeo haneureul neomeo Let’s fly away hangsang naegyeote isseojumyeondoe neul jigeumcheoreom Hotter than a summer (Hey~) modeungeol da itgo (Ho~) tteonaboja Let’s go (Go go go go) mami ganeungoseuro (Alright) Hotter than a summer (Hey~) eodideun sanggwaneobseo (Ho~) neowa hamkkemyeon (Go go go go) I wish you would be mine tonight (Let’s make it love) Alright girl, She got it going on Let me be the love that comes from the sun Speak up machi yeonghwasok juingongi doengeotcheoreom changmuneul yeolgo dallyeobwa barameul tago Turn up the radio bollyumeul kiwo We can go until the sun goes down dan dulmanui sigani pillyohae ijeul su eomneun chueogeul mandeureo Always Cuz I’m in love with you beautiful day nunbusinhaessare jeo haneureul neomeo Let’s fly away hangsang naegyeote isseojumyeondoe neul jigeumcheoreom Hotter than a summer (Hey~) modeungeol da itgo (Ho~) tteonaboja Let’s go (Go go go go) mami ganeungoseuro (Alright) Hotter than a summer (Hey~) eodideun sanggwaneobseo (Ho~) neowa hamkkemyeon (Go go go go) I wish you would be mine tonight (Let’s make it love) Girl we got something going on in the summertime (summertime) Keep moving on I’mma getting high neukkimeul ttara Do it till tha break it dawn achimi balgaolttaekkaji Feel the love around Everybody feels one love When the sun came down uri juwireul gamsaneun igibun Just feel the vibe Let me say now La la la ra la la La la la ra la La la la ra la la la Come along tonight La la la ra la la La la la ra la La la la ra la la la One more time sing along Hotter than a summer (Hey~) modeungeol da itgo (Ho~) tteonaboja Let’s go (Go go go go) mami ganeungoseuro (Alright) Hotter than a summer (Hey~) eodideun sanggwaneobseo (Ho~) neowa hamkkemyeon (Go go go go) I wish you would be mine tonight (Let’s make it love) 'Español' Mirate Sol Deja que te lleve a la cima Su cuerpo sigue la llama que arde en mi Déjame decir (Una vida) una vida, (un amor) una amor, (para la gente) mi gente Vamos ahora Mas caliente que el verano (hey~) Olvidemos todo (Ho~) y salgamos, vamos (vamos vamos vamos vamos) Donde quiera que nuestros corazones nos lleven (bien) Mas caliente que el verano (hey~) No importa donde, (Ho~) siempre y cuando esté contigo (vamos vamos vamos vamos) Deseo que seas mio esta noche (lo convierten en amor) En el momento en que te vi por primera vez, supe que era amor Viniste a mi como el destino Soy muy felíz cada vez que me haces sonreír Puedo sentir tu corazón Lo quiero todo el tiempo Siempre está en mi ser Aunque no puedo expresarlo, mi corazón está claro Porque estoy enamorada de ti, dia hermoso Vamos a ir más allá del cielo a la luz deslumbrante Vamos a volar lejos Siempre a mi lado, como ahora Mas caliente que el verano (hey~) Olvidemos todo (Ho~) y salgamos, vamos (vamos vamos vamos vamos) Donde quiera que nuestros corazones nos lleven (bien) Mas caliente que el verano (hey~) No importa donde, (Ho~) siempre y cuando esté contigo (vamos vamos vamos vamos) Deseo que seas mio esta noche (lo convierten en amor) Bien nena, Ella lo tiene que hacer Déjame ser el amor que viene del sol Habla alto Como si fueramos los protagonistas de una pelicula Vamos a bajar las ventanas y manejemos con el viento Enciende la radio, sube el volumen Podemos ir hasta donde el sol se pone Necesitamos tiempo solo para nosotros Hagamos recuerdos inolvidables siempre Porque estoy enamorada de ti, dia hermoso Vamos a ir más allá del cielo a la luz deslumbrante Vamos a volar lejos Siempre a mi lado, como ahora Mas caliente que el verano (hey~) Olvidemos todo (Ho~) y salgamos, vamos (vamos vamos vamos vamos) Donde quiera que nuestros corazones nos lleven (bien) Mas caliente que el verano (hey~) No importa donde, (Ho~) siempre y cuando esté contigo (vamos vamos vamos vamos) Deseo que seas mio esta noche (lo convierten en amor) Nena tenemos algo que hacer en el verano Sigue moviendte mientras que nos mantenemos en lo alto Sigue tus sentimientos, hazlo hasta el amanecer Hasta que la mañana llegue, siente el amor a tu alrededor Todos sienten un solo amor Cuando el sol baje Este sentimiento nos abrazará, solo sientelo Déjame decir ahora La la la ra la la La la la ra la La la la ra la la la Ven esta noche La la la ra la la La la la ra la La la la ra la la la Una vez mas Mas caliente que el verano (hey~) Olvidemos todo (Ho~) y salgamos, vamos (vamos vamos vamos vamos) Donde quiera que nuestros corazones nos lleven (bien) Mas caliente que el verano (hey~) No importa donde, (Ho~) siempre y cuando esté contigo (vamos vamos vamos vamos) Deseo que seas mio esta noche (lo convierten en amor) 'Hangul' Look at u sunshine Let me take you to the top Her body keeps the fire burn in me Let me say (One life) One life (One love) One love (For the people) Ma people Let’s go now Hotter than a summer (Hey~) 모든걸 다 잊고 (Ho~) 떠나보자 Let’s go (Go go go go) 맘이 가는곳으로 (Alright) Hotter than a summer (Hey~) 어디든 상관없어 (Ho~) 너와 함께면 (Go go go go) I wish you would be mine tonight (Let’s make it love) 널 처음 본 순간 사랑인걸 알았지 마치 운명처럼 다가온 그대 모습에 행복을 느껴 널 웃게 만드는 매순간 느낄 수 있어 니 맘을 I want it all the time Always on my mine 표현은 잘 못해도 내맘은 확실해 Cuz I’m in love with you beautiful day 눈부신 햇살에 저 하늘을 넘어 Let’s fly away 항상 내곁에 있어주면되 늘 지금처럼 Hotter than a summer (Hey~) 모든걸 다 잊고 (Ho~) 떠나보자 Let’s go (Go go go go) 맘이 가는곳으로 (Alright) Hotter than a summer (Hey~) 어디든 상관없어 (Ho~) 너와 함께면 (Go go go go) I wish you would be mine tonight (Let’s make it love) Alright girl, She got it going on Let me be the love that comes from the sun Speak up 마치 영화속 주인공이 된것처럼 창문을 열고 달려봐 바람을 타고 Turn up the radio 볼륨을 키워 We can go until the sun goes down 단 둘만의 시간이 필요해 잊을 수 없는 추억을 만들어 Always Cuz I’m in love with you beautiful day 눈부신햇살에 저 하늘을 넘어 Let’s fly away 항상 내곁에 있어주면되 늘 지금처럼 Hotter than a summer (Hey~) 모든걸 다 잊고 (Ho~) 떠나보자 Let’s go (Go go go go) 맘이 가는곳으로 (Alright) Hotter than a summer (Hey~) 어디든 상관없어(Ho~) 너와 함께면 (Go go go go) I wish you would be mine tonight (Let’s make it love) Girl we got something going on in the summertime (summertime) Keep moving on I’mma getting high 느낌을 따라 Do it till tha break it dawn 아침이 밝아올때까지 Feel the love around Everybody feels one love When the sun came down 우리 주위를 감사는 이기분 Just feel the vibe Let me say now La la la ra la la La la la ra la La la la ra la la la Come along tonight La la la ra la la La la la ra la La la la ra la la la One more time sing along Hotter than a summer (Hey~) 모든걸 다 잊고 (Ho~) 떠나보자 Let’s go (Go go go go) 맘이 가는곳으로 (Alright) Hotter than a summer (Hey~) 어디든 상관없어(Ho~) 너와 함께면 (Go go go go) I wish you would be mine tonight (Let’s make it love) 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop